


Luminescence

by CrystalAzul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death as a character, Fem Harry's name will change depending on who is speaking with her, Fem harry has several aliases, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, L (Death note) is a wizard, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), On Hiatus, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Fem Harry inherits the Hollows. Death saves fem Harry from the Dursleys doorstep.





	1. Death’s Master

It has finally happened. All Death’s hallows have been united and Death now has a master to allow her a form on the mortal plain. But since Death’s master is but an infant she still requires immense protection. As her servant it is Death’s duty to serve her master’s best interests. Others can not know of her success until her master is ready. Looking down at her master as she plays with her long silver hair Death comes to a decision. She can allow others to believe they still possess her hallows. ‘Yes.’ She thinks looking into little glowing emerald eyes surrounded by a halo of curly auburn hair. ‘Yes, I will allow the mortals to continue to play their game.’  

With a mere thought she creates copies of her hollows that are nothing more than trinkets holding only enough power to summon Death one time once combined nothing more. She then sends them back to the former owners of the original hallows. With that done she ties the true hollows to her master's blood, soul and magic. Naturally her soulmate will be able to wield and use the power of the real hollows. Anything and anyone else who tries will find them nothing more than a stick, a cloak and a ring, all indestructible of course. Death’s hollows will of course always find their way back to her master when lost.

Death smiles down at her master as she proudly displays what little magic she knows in response. Death watches with a smile as Haven summons butterflies and orbs of light to dance around her. ‘She would have been the most powerful sorceress in the realms even without my hallows.’ she thinks to herself with pride. ‘I will raise Haven with the mortals none the wiser.’  she decides with finataility. Looking up from her charge she frowns at the aura’s and magic surrounding #4 privet drive. ‘Whoever has placed her here wants Haven weak.’ she concludes after examining the wards and their functions. 

Death narrows her eyes at the magic pulling on Haven’s rapidly growing core before severing the drain and causing it to drain the magic from the caster instead. ‘My master will not be safe growing up here, but someone took great measures to have her placed here. They will not be allowed in Haven’s life.’ She decides with finality. Following her masters fate line Death finds Haven’s soulmate’s home. She looks around before deciding it to be unsavory. She will be coming back to guide a mortal to take him to a suitable home or Orphanage when he is ready. 

Doing a quick search of the realm her hollows have ended up on provides Death with all the answers she needs. There are only three decent magic schools on the planet. While more than most it is still dismal. One school however meets all the criteria for a well rounded magical education. For humans that is. Now that Haven Lillian Potter is the master of Death both her and her soulmate will slowly begin changing into something more. It is imperative they are in a well educated area and being well educated themselves when the changes begin to show. 

Looking up from her new charge Death walks purposely toward the shadows of the night leaving behind privet drive and entering Kanto Japan with infant Haven cradled carefully in her arms.

Upon arriving she places infant Haven on the ground and sits down wrapping a glamor around them both. Death’s glamor is impenetrable. Meanwhile Havens will be seen through by anyone with a pure heart and intentions and the ability to successfully raise Haven well into adulthood. 

 

####  oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

 

Soichiro Yagami looks over at the passenger seat and smiles down at the little girl. No his little girl as she reaches down to play with her now covered feet. Like many of his colleagues before him he nearly didn’t see her on his way into the station this morning. Now he’s taking her home to meet her new brother and mom. He was worried of his wife’s reaction but Sachiko was overjoyed when he called her and told her of his discovery and decision. He and Sachiko just adopted a young infant boy days ago having finally given up on having children of their own after years of trying. Now they've been blessed with two orphans, Yagami Miyako (Potter Haven) and Yagami Ratio. 

Miyako’s hair is a stunning scarlet while Ratio’s hair is more caramel in color. Both have perpetual light golden tans which he has been told is common among many ethnicities. According to the doctors Ratio is of a mixed Japanese, Korean and Chinese parentage. Miyako has predominantly British blood with a touch of Scottish and Greek from her mother’s side of the family. There's sure to be a lot of questions from both the children and the general public, especially on why they would adopt two obviously foreign babies but he’s looking forward to fatherhood too much to care.


	2. Unknown Number

Miyako brushes her waist length curly red hair out of her eyes before putting down her homework. She’s glad beyond belief that she managed to finish her theory and practical in both her magic and non magic classes before L contacted her about the case. He’s gotten better about messaging at appropriate hours since they joined forces to take down the real Deneuve and Eraldo Coil. Still he has his moments. 

 

Message sent  (6:16) am Number Unknown

‘Have you heard of Japan’s Bucher case?’

 

She tilts her head to the side confused, a habit she’s picked up from her familiars Rin (a ice phoenix) and Ayame (a black cat).

 

Message sent  (6:18) am Number Unknown

‘Of course I have. Even if it wasn't all over the news we’re working on it together.’ She responds while spinning in her floating chair. Her chair stops spinning arriving in front of her personal house elf Miki just as she pops into the room with lunch.

 

Message sent  (6:19) am Number Unknown

‘What?’

 

Message sent  (6:19) am Number Unknown

‘Didn't the NPA tell you?’ She asks confused stretching out the kinks in her back with a relieved sigh and thanking Miki for the sashimi, sushi, strawberry based smoothie and an entire strawberry cake which she is prepared to absolutely devour.

####  **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Message sent  (6:20) am Number Unknown

‘No’

 

‘ _ I would accuse Astra of lying however she has never lied to me before. At least, not that I’m aware of.’  _ Lawliet thinks to himself looking around his private suite at Mahoutokoro before making a decision.

 

Message sent  (6:43) a.m Number Unknown

‘As we are both operating in Japan in person we should arrange a place to finally meet. I don't want my first meeting with you to be overshadowed by a case.’ he worries at his jean pockets still thankful the school doesn’t have an official dress code. Quickly pulling out his phone he types out; 

 

Message sent  (6:43) a.m Number Unknown

‘That is if you don't mind working with me in person.’ he texts before grabbing his backpack and dumping it. 

 

Message sent  (6:43) a.m Number Unknown

‘I will be bringing Beyond and possibly Watari, will you be bringing Naomi and Lexi?’ he texts before taking hold of his regular phone and dialing a familiar number. 

 

Message sent  (6:43) a.m Number Unknown

‘I see no problem with that. I’ll have to wear a disguise while we're out though, I’m pretty famous here in Japan. (;’

 

Lawliet pauses packing his backpack to read the message and looks over the text confused before smiling.

 

Message sent (6:44) am Number Unknown 

‘Famous is a bit excessive, Astra is most popular in her home county.’ he teases. 

 

His shoulders relax slightly at her jest. After he receives confirmation that Wartii will be coming to Japan for the case. He finishes packing away his books and relaxes back on his bed reading her reply. He can text his brother after they're done talking. 

 

Message sent  (6:45) a.m. Number Unknown

‘Wow, they let just anyone be one of the world's two one and a half detectives these days.’

 

Message sent  (6:47) am Number Unknown

‘?’

 

Message sent  (6:47) am Number Unknown

‘I’ll let you in on a secret since I trust you not to tell anyone but Wartti and your brothers. My homebase is in Japan.’ Lawliet reads the text over three times before responding.

 

Message sent  (6:48) a.m. Number Unknown

‘Impossible. Astra would have already had countless cases in the area if such were the case. As it is you mainly have cases in European countries. I can list 35 cases in Europe and within the UN’s jurisdiction that you have solved this month alone. Not to mention your fame is most recognisable in such countries. From the flags, to the media’s praise and the countless products sold in said countries Astra’s stake is clear.

 

Message sent  (6:51) am Number Unknown

‘Aww!! I always knew you were my biggest fan! Now I have proof. <3’

 

Lawliet feels his face heat up and knows he’s blushing. It’s a familiar sensation when it comes to the girl he knows only as Astra. 

 

Message sent  (6:53) am Number Unknown

‘I don't know that I would categorize myself with one of your fan’s. I simply admire proper intelligence when I see it.’

 

Message sent  (6:55) am Number Unknown

‘You really know how to flatter a girl.’ 

 

Lawliet smiles up at his phone before scolding himself for underestimating her intelligence and for developing feelings for someone he has not yet met. She said she lives in Japan. She now has a less than 20% chance of being his soulmate. Hopefully meeting her will finally convince his brain and magic. Right now they are screaming at him that she’s the one. His brain and magic are so rarely wrong especially when they work together. That's the only reason he's allowed himself to fall so far. 

 

####  **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Miyako smiles into her normal phone taking a picture in the non magical half of her room before snapping her fingers and bringing back the sporadically placed magical items.

“Miki could have done that for young heiress Potter.” Miki complains from her side.

“I know but when I’m excited like this I need to do something productive even if it’s small or my magic goes completely haywire.” Miyako explains gesturing with her chopsticks to Miki as she absentmindedly sends the photo to both Sayu and Light’s email addresses. 

 

Dad still has trouble opening emails despite his profession and Mom refuses to mess with too much technology. She's convinced it will only lead to health problems. Sayu saves and prints the photos for Mom. Light and Dad get paranoid when she doesn't make contact for more then three hours. Even as a detective that mainly takes on missing cases and tracks down serial killers she thinks they are a bit overprotective.

 

She allows herself to fall back down onto her bed and pulls out her phone her Magic fluctuating wildly despite her best efforts and putting a smile on her face as she reads L’s message.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Message sent  (6:61) am Number Unknown

When should I expect to meet you, Astra? 

 

Message sent  (6:63) am Number Unknown

‘Depends. Where are you two right now?’

 

Message sent  (6:65) am Number Unknown

As I am not in disguise, I do not wish to disclose such information. 

 

Message sent  (6:66) am Number Unknown

A hint?

 

Message sent  (enter time) am/pm Number unknown

No.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Miyako pouts

 

“What has you're magic fluctuating?” Death asks as she travels into the room via the shadows. 

 

“L and I are going to meet.” Miyako answers automatically still staring blankly at her work phone. “And I know you can't tell me who my soulmate is only that they go to school here in Japan but like me are from somewhere in England.” she continues absentmindedly. “But I know its him. My brain and magic have been screaming it at me since we started getting to know each other.”

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Message sent  (enter time) am/pm Number unknown

I’m in Japan. So is Lexi. We’re in my dorm room. An Eye for an eye L.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

####  **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Message sent  (enter time) am/pm Number unknown

I’m in Japan. So is Lexi. We’re in my dorm room. An Eye for an eye L.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Lawliet re-reads the text before his brain rapidly reprocesses the likelihood that of Astra being his ‘Haven Potter’ 

It's a well known fact in the world of magic, particularly among wizards, that Haven Potter disappeared from England one day and is virtually untraceable. It’s yet another reason why he’s kept his soulmarks hidden. It’s for that reason alone that the became a detective. Now he’s in love with the thrill off the chase itself. Still he’s no closer to finding his Haven. 

 

Message sent  (enter time) am/pm Number unknown

‘Curse you for using my motto against me.’

 

He became a detective at the age of five. Within months Astra began meeting him case for case. It was frustrating annoying and exhilarating chasing odder and more difficult cases in addition to the ordinary cases he worked on in his spare time. Eventually they became the top two and detectives in the world sharing the third title unbeknownst to anyone outside themselves, Wartii and Lexi. 

 

Until they worked their first case together by a mistake much like this one, the two had virtually no contact except the obvious desire to outdo the other and gain their attention. It was actually thanks to Warti and Lexi that the two began talking. If Astra doesn’t end up being his Haven it will destroy him in a way that no criminal will ever be able to manage. Hopefully if he puts it of a few days he can make himself see reason.


End file.
